La marmaille
by Keikoku-sama
Summary: Parce que malgré sa tendance à l'oublier, Tokito reste une femme avec tout ce que cela implique, petit concentré de questions existencielles se posant à elle lorsqu'on lui rapelle, de façon un peu brutale, qu'elle aussi pourrait avoir des enfants


**Voilà, avec les 10 FTI à propos de Sarutobi,vous avez vos deux petits cadeau de noël (Tokito : _de fin d'année serait plus exact, tu n'as pas reussi à les boucler pour noël, minable)(Tu veux peut être que j'apelle Fenrir pour te virer_)(Tokito (blanche) :_Non, non, ça ira_!)**

**donc bonne lecture, bonnes fêtes, bonne année et bonne santé (parce que la santé c'est très important, dixit une certaine personne, qui n'as pas compris que j'étais solide comme le roc, mais que j'adore malgré tout)**

Deux heures...

Ça faisait maintenant deux heures qu'elle avait '' oublié '' son existence, semblant trop absorbée par ses réflexions pour accorder plus de deux secondes d'attention au pauvre petit humain qui tentait vainement de se faire remarquer.

Il se dit qu'après un bon gros câlin et une bonne nuit de sommeil, elle finirait par redevenir normal, mais c'était peine perdue, tout au moins pour la première partie du programme.

-..._Pas envie_... Lui avait-t-elle répondu.

Pas envie... Alors qu'habituellement c'est elle qui réclamait à corps et à cris un peu de douceur, non, il y avait vraiment un pépin.

Et lorsqu'en se réveillant au milieu de la nuit il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas encore fermé l'oeil, il se dit qu'il est grand temps de le régler!

-_Bon! Tokito, tu m'explique, c'est quoi le problème?_

En fait il avait bien une idée de la réponse, mais il priait le ciel pour que ce ne soit pas ça, il n'avait aucune envie de s'aventurer sur ce genre de terrain glissant...

Elle se tourna vers lui, tirée de ses pensées, et le regarda un instant avant de demander timidement :

-_Dis moi Akira...t'as jamais réfléchi à... enfin, aux enfants quoi?..._

Game Over, le voilà le terrain glissant.

Il soupira avant de répondre

-_Non, je n'y ai jamais réfléchi, je n'en ai jamais vu l'intérèt. À vrai dire jusqu'à ce que l'on se rencontre, je n'ai eu aucune histoire sérieuse...aucune histoire tout court d'ailleurs... et depuis qu'on est ensemble... en fait, je ne pensai même pas qu'on puisse avoir un jour ce genre de conversations..._

« ..._Quand je pense que aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui me moquait d'elle en la voyant fixer Yuya avec les yeux comme deux ronds de flan..._ », pensa t'il, « _...Je vais finir par regretter d'avoir voulu revoir les autres!.._ »

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_En effet, quelques heures plus tôt, Tokito et Akira célébraient leurs retrouvailles avec le reste de l'équipe, et plus particulièrement avec le démon et sa « planche à pain » préféré, « planche à pain » qui leur réservait une étrange surprise._

_-Eh bein Tokito, pourquoi tu la fixe comme ça, demanda Akira à sa compagne aux yeux exorbités, on dirait que tu n'as..._

_Il arréta sa phrase ici, evidemment qu'elle n'avait jamais vu une femme enceinte, elle était l'une des dernières Mibues à être née_

_-Tu sais, tu peux t'approcher Tokito, lança Yuya avec son sourire habituel (quoique marqué par une certaine fatigue), tu peux même essayer de voir si tu le sens bouger!_

_Le visage gêné de Tokito suite à cette proposition déclencha l'hilarité générale, qui changea bientôt de source lorsque Tokito, qui déteste qu'on se moque d'elle, envoya une volée de cartes qui manqua de faire des sashimis de Tigre rouge._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quelques instants après qu'Akira ait répondu à sa question, Tokito reprit la parole.

-_Moi non plus je n'y avais jamais réfléchi, je n'avais jusqu'à présent jamais vu une femme enceinte et c'est à peine si je sais à quoi ressemble un bébé, mais depuis tout à l'heure, je commence à réaliser que moi aussi je pourrais éventuellement tomber enceinte et... Disons que ça m'as poussé à réfléchir un peu..._

-_Tu ne va pas me croire_, l'interrompit le blond d'un ton ironique, _mais j'avais cru remarquer que tu réfléchissais!_

_-...En fait je me demandais, reprit-elle comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, quel effet ça peut faire d'avoir une vie grandissant jour après jour à l'intérieur de soi... Je veux dire c'est assez déroutant de se dire que l'on porte à l'intérieur de soi une petite vie qui se développe et qui en ce sens fait partie de nous sans vraiment être une partie de nous, je... ça me fait bizarre d'imaginer que je puisse me retrouver dans cette situation, de me dire qu'en tant que femme, je pourrai moi aussi donner la vie... Honnètement Akira, ça me file le tournis à un point que tu ne peux même pas envisager!_

Akira se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'avec le discours qu'elle venait de tenir, il imaginait au contraire très bien à quel point elle se sentait paumée.

-_Je crois que tu as bien fait d'en parler, trop réfléchir toute seule là dessus ne t'aurait certainement pas fait que du bien... Bon, maintenant que tu as vidé ton sac je te propose de dormir et si tu veux on en reparlera demain à tête reposée_.

Cependant, Akira comprit vite que la jeune fille avait un autre soucis, ou plus exactement d'autres questionnements et qu'il serait plus que judicieux de la laisser finir de les exposer.

-_Une autre chose à voir Akira, c'est que je suis une ex-Sage du clan Mibu, j'ai été pendant de nombreuses années une tueuse sans scrupules, de plus, j'ai été ... lachée... Par mes parents..._

''Lachée'', le terme semblait un peu violent et déplacé dans la bouche d'une jeune fille somme toute de bonne famille, mais le jeune homme était bien placé pour savoir que l'histoire familiale mouvementée de sa compagne avait laissé des traces dans son coeur qui ne voulaient pas s'effacer.

_-...bref, j'ai eu une vie qui était loin d'être de celle qu'on sert comme exmple aux enfants et je n'ai moi même pas eu d'exemples étant petite, de plus jusqu'à présent je ne m'étais jamais intéressée aux bébés, je ne sait pas préparer à manger pour lui, je ne sais pas interpréter ses pleurs, je..._

_-En bref_, l'interrompit Akira qui commençait à se noyer dans les discours de plus en plus rapides, presque paniqués, de la jeune fille, _tu as peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas savoir quoi faire et quand, de ne pas être une bonne mère tout simplement! J'ai bien résumé?_

Tokito se détendit un instant avant de répondre.

_-C'est cela, et toi, qu'est ce que tu en penses, tu penses que je pourrais être une bonne mère?_

Akira la prit dans ses bras avant de lui répondre dans un murmure.

_-...Non! Franchement avant de tomber enceinte il faudrait déjà que tu t'étoffe un peu parce que vu ta carrure tu risquerais de déguster et le bébé avec, en plus tu n'as aucune patience avec les autres et il n'y a aucune raison que ça change avec un enfant en bas âge... Non, vraiment je pense que tu ferais une mère exécrable.._. asséna t'il avec un petit sourire

La fureur monta en flèche dans l'esprit de Tokito.

_« ...Il est pas censé me consoler l'autre ahuri, je vais me le... »._

_-...Cependant ce n'est que mon avis et je suis bien placé pour savoir que tu est toujours capable de te montrer pleine de surprises et de me donner tort quelque soit le sujet... En plus, comme ce n'est certainement pas pour tout de suite, tu as encore le temps d'évoluer!_

À peine ces mots prononcés, la colère de la blonde s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et le seul mouvement de Tokito fut de se blottir encore plus contre lui avant de laisser s'échapper les mots qui venaient de naitre au fond de son coeur, ou plutôt d'essayer

-_Je t'... je t'ai..._

La rage refit son apparition, rage ontre elle même cette fois ci, contre son corps qui refusait de prononcer ces simples mots, pour un peu elle en aurait pleuré de frustration.

_-Moi aussi je t'aime, ma petite peste adorée!_

Finalement, il y eut bien quelques larmes à emplir ses yeux, mais pas des larmes de frustration.

_« ...J'ai vraiment de la chance de l'avoir... »_

-_Au fait Tokito, les Mibues ne sont elles pas censées être stériles?_

À peine ces mots prononcés par Akira, il sentit la tête nichée dans son cou quitter sa place pour l'observer avec des yeux ronds et surtout marqués par une certaine détresse.

-_C'était juste une question, c'est pas grave..._ Se justifia t'il.

-_Si, justement c'est grave, j'avais complètement oublié!_

Au vu de l'expression calme d'Akira, elle se commença à se demander s'il réalisait bien ce que voulait dire ''stérile''

-_Bien sûr que je sais ce que ça signifie, il faudrait un miracle pour qu'on ait des enfants..._

_-...Et c'est dommage, moi je ne crois pas aux miracles!_ Répliqua Tokito mise de mauvais poil par le ton désinvolte de son compagnon.

-_Et c'est pour cela que tu as perdu face à moi! L'aurais tu oublié?_

Elle le fixa avec de grands yeux heberlués, il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas pris en compte la chance de son compagnon et le don de ce dernier pour les miracles.

_-Et puis, ajouta ce dernier en commençant à la couvrir de baisers, c'est comme au loto, si on n'as peu de chances de gagner... Il suffit de jouer le plus souvent possible!_

**Keikoku sama : _Bon, c'est encore un peu mièvre, mais je suis content d'avoir pu faire une Tokito touchante et non caricaturale, (à Tokito et Akira) qu'est ce que vous en pensez?_**

**Tokito : _ça m'ennuie de le reconnaître, mais t'as fait du beau boulot..._**

**Akira : _effectivement tu nous as pas mal cerné_.**

**Kei' : _Oui... (les regardes avec un sourire goguenard) bien cernés jusqu'à la fin, n'est ce pas Akira (ce dernier commence à virer au rouge)._**

**Tokito (_petite veine sur la tempe mais restant prudente) : t'en as pas marre de te méler de notre vie privée_**

**Kei' : _NAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! Pourquoi?_**

**Tokito et Akira quittent les lieux en grommelant qu'ils se vengeront.**

**Kei' : (aux deux amoureux) Mais je vous en prie,je vous attends ... (retour à ses lecteurs) notez que pour une fois Tokito s'en sort intacte!**

**bref, sinon je tiens à rappeler la création récente d'une communauté SDK sur le thème "caser Luciole", accessible depuis mon profil, si vous avez des textes à me soumettre ou plus simplement si vous voulez être mis au courant des nouveautés à ce niveau...vous savez quoi faire **


End file.
